The PokePhantom of the Opera
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Hello once again! This is basically a play of the Phantom of the Opera with OC's, reviewers, and people from Pokemon Special in the roles! Rated T for safety and suggestive themes. P.S Character thing NOT pairing. :P
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my version of The Phantom of The Opera! I hope you enjoy the special effects! The characters! The romance! And the madness…

Sincerely,

Random ;D

Random: =Hitting her head on the audition desk= Too. Many. Auditions.

Pearl: What are you doing Random?

Random: I am sorting through the people who tried out for the Phantom, Christine, and Raol…

Pearl: Have you found anyone yet?

Random: NO!! I have found _every single character_… BUT THEM!! I just can't find the perfect people for the roles…

Diamond: =Comes in eating a sandwich= What are you guys doing?

Pearl: Random's having a meltdown because she can't put together her dream cast…

Diamond: Let me see… =Grabs piece of paper= I'll try out for this Raol guy…

Random: =Sigh= Whatever. Just finish your food first.

Diamond: =Finishes, then starts to sing in a melodic voice that is perfect…=

Random and Pearl: =Mouths drop=

Diamond: =Stops singing= Was that okay?

Random: =Runs up and hugs Dia= THANK YOU!!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!

Pearl: I am guessing you have the part…

=Later that night=

Random and Celeste: =Sorting through pictures=

Celeste: I have heard all of these people. They are good…

Random: But not good enough!

A low voice: What are you two fighting about now?

Celeste: =Face lights up= Darken!! =Runs to shadowy figure and gives it a sisterly hug=

Darken: =Chuckles= Celeste…it's wonderful to see you…=Caresses Celeste's hair=

Random: =Idea= Hey, can you guys sing this? =Hands them the lyrics for a song=

Celeste: Isn't this…

Random: Please. I'm desperate.

Darken: =Shrugs= I guess…

Celeste and Darken: =Start singing the song, her voice is like a nightingale, while his is low, but both of them sound like angels…=

Random: =Almost-crying= That…was…beautiful…

Celeste: Are you all right Random?

Random: Only if you guys play Christine and Phantom!

Celeste: Okay.

Darken: If Celeste is performing, then I shall to.

Random: Wait. Darken… can you change…form? =Embarrassed=

Darken: =Sighs= Fine.

=Where Darken is. There is now a tall 16-year old man that has some muscle in his frame. Shoulder length shaggy white hair, tannish skin, and dark ice-blue eyes. He is wearing a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots=

(Me: I was embracing my inner-fan girl when coming up with Darken's looks. Think of really handsome, brooding looks. XD)

Celeste: Random? Are you okay? =Waving hand in front of Random's face=

Random: =Big smile at both of them= Perfect…

**To Be Continued!**

**Yeah… I have now formed my cast! Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Here is the Cast of Characters…**

**Casting and Directing: Random**

**Christine: Celeste**

**The Phantom: Darken ** (Guest appearance if you can guess what legendary pokemon he is!)

**Raol: Diamond. **(He actually has a very good voice!)

Meg Cherie (Christine's friend): Yellow

**Madame Cherie (Meg's mother, the instructor and teacher for the ballet girls): Winterkitten **(PM me if you want a different role, Madame is not a villain, nor does she have any romantic parts. )

Madame Carlotta (The 'diva', or head soprano of the Opera): Platinum

**Old owner of the Opera and carriage driver: Red **

**Older Raol: Green. (He is mature. XD)**

**Older Meg: Crystal (She is mature too. XD)**

**New owners of the Opera: Pearl and Emerald.**

**Joseph (The perverted stage rope puller): Gold**

**Piange (French sounding, the head performer of the Opera): Ruby**

**The Symphony Conductor: Wally (From pokemon: Ruby and Sapphire the manga) **

**Stage crew, dancers, and minor performers: The other pokedex holders, gymleaders, elite-four members, reviewers, OC's, and Bookmaster's minions if he will let me use them for one last performance. **

Okay. Bye everyone! Please Private message or review! Sorry if I haven't answered a question you have. Something is wrong and I can't look at the new reviews… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings Readers! I hope you enjoy this. Remember, Italics are singing!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Nor do I regret nothing!**

**Everyone: =Face palm=**

**Sincerely,**

**Random ;D**

Book Master: Yes, that's all you need to do to control them…

Random: Thanks for the help, B. Master!

Book Master: Don't mention it. =Walks to his seat in the audience=

Random: All right everyone! Places!

Yellow: =Fidgeting in her slave-dancer costume for the fist act= I am not sure about this…

Celeste: =Also dressed in a slave-dancers costume= It's okay. At least you don't have any romantic scenes…

Winterkitten: =Helping Random put all the slave-dancers together for the first scene= Okay, lets do this!

Silver: =Grumbling= Where is the guy who is going to play the phantom anyway? He's probably not that good…

Gold: =To busy staring and drooling at the slave-dancers to notice=

=A slave dancer girl goes up to him=

Gold: =Smirking= Well, hello-

Slave-dancer girl: =Is actually Jade, kicks him in the happy zone and walks back to her place=

Silver: =Looks down at Gold in pain= That girl has my respect.

Platinum: Where is my make-up artist!

Random: You are already set for the first scene!

Mrms Twinkle: I'll help. =Goes to help with Platinum's bossiness=

Diamond: =Eating a cookie=

Random: =Goes up and snatches the cookie from Dia's hand=

Diamond: Ehhh?!

Random: =Serious tone= This is one of my favorite stories. If you do ANYTHING to screw it up. =Crumbles the cookie in her hands= You shall be worse off then this cookie.

Diamond: =Gulps=

Random: If you do well…then you will still have all your limbs! =Pats Dia on the back and goes off to do some more Director-stuff=

Celeste: =Sighs= Where is Darken anyway…

Random: Remember what we said?

=FLASHBACK! =

Random: No one should know that Darken is actually Darkrai. You guys have practiced for the play, but no one else knows what Darken looks like beside myself, Winterkitten and Celeste.

_Celeste: I know. Maybe it's a good thing to make sure no one gets angry…_

_Random: =Faces Darken= Darken, can you sneak in to your places without anyone knowing?_

_Darken: =Has a "Duh" expression= I am not the lord of nightmares for nothing…_

=END FLASHBACK! =

=In the audience=

Flannery: This is going to be good.

Kane: Just as long as Koichi doesn't puke…

Koichi: I have a barf bag!

Kane: Hey, where is Samantha?

Flannery: Over there sitting with Paul.

Kane: Oh…WHAT THE F**K!!??? I FORBID HER!!! FORBID HER!!!

Flannery: Kane-kun, be nice…

=With Samantha and Paul=

Paul: Do you hear something? =About to turn around=

Samantha: No! Nothing! Oh look the shows about to start! =Says quickly=

Paul: Why does everything look so old? You think they would have cleaned up-

Samantha: =Glares= Paul, be nice.

Paul: Sorry…

Jellybrain: I am sure this shall be interesting.

Zailia: =Shakes her= WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JELLYBRAIN!?

Tala: =Waiting for the play to start=

Mayari: =Still whacking Mango=

Mango: IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!!

Random's Voice: SETTLE DOWN PEOPLE!!!!!

Everyone: =Quiet=

=Everything turns black and white=

Audience: WTH?!

Random: =Smirking= When you have a team of Mismagius at your disposal, you can make very nice special affects.

=Paris, 1918=

Green: =Looks like a man in his late sixties or early seventies, being pushed in a wheel chair=

Random: =Dressed as the auctioneer= Now for the bid on this fine music box found in the lower chambers of the Opera, still in working condition ladies and gentleman. =Plays a pretty tune=

Green: =Mouth drops in shock=

Crystal: =Raises a hand to bid=

Random: 5 franks for Madame Cherie. Now 10 franks anyone. 10 franks?

Green: =Raises his hand and gasps a little bit=

Random: 10 franks! Now-

Crystal: =Raises hand again=

Random: 15 Franks! Now twenty anyone?

Green: =Raises hand again=

Random: Twenty franks! And do I hear twenty-five?

Crystal: =Smiles and shakes her head=

Random: The music box sold for twenty franks! Here you are Count…

B. Master minion: =Hands Green the music box=

Green: =Raspy weak singing voice= _A collector's piece indeed. Every detail. Exactly as she said. Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead…_

Random: And now up next for auction, a chandelier in pieces. Some of you might recall, the mysterious case of the Phantom of the Opera. A mysterious occurrence, never quite solved; this is the very chandelier that played a part in the disaster… Now hooked up with the new electric light. Maybe we can frighten away the ghost of so long ago…with a little illumination. =Random does a silent chuckle=

Minions: =Start pulling up the chandelier= Overture starts to play very loudly=

Green, Crystal, and the audience: =Shock at it being pulled up and the music=

=Entire Theater starting to turn into vibrant colors, the seats now are red velvet, and brand new. Everything looks new and in color. The sign above turns golden with the words… "Opera Populaire".

=It shows the back stage. People are sculpting, Wally is handing people their lines or music. Gold peeks through to look at the ladies dressing room. Outside, it looks like a beautiful crisp and cool morning in Paris…=

=Paris, 1870=

Pearl and Emerald: =Smile and step out of the carriage, and walk into the Opera=

Diamond: = Rides up in a open top carriage by himself, controlling the Rapidashes=

Fan-girls: So hot…

Every other female: =Nods=

Males: =Grumbling= I could do that…

=A poster hanging outside the Opera House, shows a painting picture of Platinum in a very gaudy royal ensemble, written on it are the words "La Carlotta"…=

Platinum: =Practicing in a high soprano voice, then stops, in an 'unpleasant' voice= Where is my Snubull!

Her Make-up artists and dressmakers: Here Madame…

Red: =Dressed in a nice suit= Attention everyone! Attention!

=Everyone stops talking=

Red: Now, I know there have been some rumors going around about my retirement. I am here to tell you, that they are all true.

Some people: =Sad, others giving money for bets=

Platinum: =To Ruby= I told you so!

Ruby: =Shrugs=

Red: Let me introduce the new managers of the Opera Populaire. Who have just made their fortunes in the junk-

Emerald: Scrap metal. Actually. =Smiles=

Pearl: And may I introduce the Vicon (French sounding) De chanie, as our patron…

Diamond: Walks up and smiles= Hello everyone. My father and I are proud to support the arts.

Celeste: It's Raoul.

Yellow: =Beside her= Who?

Celeste: =Explains= Before my father died, we used to play together. You could say we were childhood sweethearts…

Yellow: =Smiles= Christine he's so handsome…

Pearl: And we shall see you tonight at our gala!

Diamond: Farewell. =Hurriedly passes by, not noticing Celeste=

Celeste: =Smiles sadly= He wouldn't recognize me…

Yellow: He didn't see you…=seriously says=

Winter kitten: Places girls! The dance!

=Start doing their performances=

Winter kitten: =To Pearl and Emerald= You see we take pride in our ballet…

Emerald: Yes, I especially like that little blond girl…=Watching Yellow dance=

Winter kitten: =Annoyingly= My daughter, Meg Cherie.

Pearl: And what about that exceptional beauty over there? =Points at Celeste dancing beautifully=

Winter kitten: Christine Daae. Sir.

Emerald: Tell me, is she related to the famous violinist Gustave Daae?

Winter kitten: His only child. Orphaned at seven when she came to study at the Opera House…

Pearl: No relation I presume? =Still watching Celeste dance=

Random: =Whispers= Yes, the managers of the Opera are a bit perverse…

Winter kitten: I think of her as my daughter.

Platinum: =Angrily= I hope the new managers liked that little show of dancers. Because, I WILL NOT BE SINGING!!! =Struts away=

Pearl and Emerald: What do we do?

Red: Grovel.

Platinum: I AM LEAVING!

Pearl: But Bella diva!

Platinum: Yes!

Emerald: Empress of song!

Platinum: Speak!

Pearl: We were wondering if you could perform a prize rendition of that song…

Platinum: I would. But SOMEBODY FORGOT TO FINISH MY DRESS!

=Dressmakers shrink away=

Pearl: Please Madame?

Platinum: =Composes herself and smiles= If my managers command…Maestro?

Wally: =Annoyed= If my DIVA commands…

Platinum: Yes, I do!

Wally: =Starts to conduct=

Platinum: =Sings, but is too loud and adds to much flair! = _Think of me! Think of me fondly when we say GOOdbye!_

Everyone: =Covers their ears=

Emerald: Sir. Why did you retire?

Red: My health…

=Suddenly, a backdrop falls, and knocks Platinum down=

Yellow: =Screams=

Emerald: WHAT HAPPENED!!!

Gold: Sorry sir! I wasn't at my post. If that is so…=Smirks= Well, maybe a ghost did it…

Winter kitten: =Notices a letter floating the ground and picks it up=

Pearl: Madame, these things do happen…=Smiles hopefully=

Platinum: =Points at Red= FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS THESE THING HAPPEN!!! AND YOU TWO!! =Points at Pearl and Emerald= YOUR AS BAD AS HIM!!! AS LONG AS 'THES THINGS DO HAPPEN' =Points at self= THIS THING, DOES NOT HAPPEN!!!! =Walks away=

Red: Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Kanto…=P.S I am making it in the Sinnoh Region=

Emerald: Madame Carlotta…she will come back right?

Wally: =Covers mouth with a hanker chief and makes a 'How should I know?' look=

Winter kitten: =Chuckles= You think so Monsieur? =Holds up the letter= I have received a note from the Opera Ghost…

Emerald: Oh Mew, your all obsessed!

Winter kitten: =Continues patiently= He welcomes you to his Opera House…

Pearl: Oh, HIS Opera House…=Sarcastically=

Winter kitten: And says that his salary is due.

Emerald: Salary.

Winter kitten: Yes. Monsieur Red used to pay him 20,000 franks a month.

Pearl: =Grabs the letter= TWENTY THOUSAND FRANKS!!!!

Winter kitten: =Smirking= Perhaps you could afford more? With the Vicon as your patron?

Pearl: Madame. I was planning to announce that at tonight's gala, but it seems we shall have to cancel. Because, WE HAVE NO STAR!!! =Rips up the letter=

Emerald: There must be an…an…

Zack: =Playing a minor actor= Understudy?

Emerald: Yes! Understudy-

Wally: UNDERSTUDY? THERE IS NO UNDERSTUDY FOR LA CARLOTTA!

Winter kitten: Christine Daae could perform for you.

Pearl: What? A chorus girl? Don't be silly-

Winter kitten: She has been taking lessons from a great teacher.

Emerald: Who is it?

Celeste: I… don't know his name Mousier…

Pearl: Well, come on. Perform for us right here, it's alright…

Wally: From the beginning of the Aria then mademoiselle?

Celeste: =Nods=

Emerald: Andre this is doing nothing for my nerves…

Pearl: Yes, but at least she is very pretty…

Celeste: =In a beautiful sweet soprano voice= _Think of me… Think of me fondly, when we say goodbye…_

Everyone: =Awe, since they have never heard her sing before=

Random: =Smiling=

Celeste: _Remember me, once in awhile. Please promise me, you'll try…_

When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free! If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…

=Scene changes to a beautiful starry night, Celeste wearing a beautiful white dress, and beautiful star pins in her curled hair. Giving the audience a shy and angelic smile. =

Celeste: _We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea- but if you can still remember, stop and think of me…_

=Higher pitch, still beautiful= _Think of all the things we've said and seen- don't think about the way thing might have been…_

=Lower, more shy= _Think of me; think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of all the things we'll never do- there will never be a moment, when I won't think of you! =Ends in a high angelic voice=_

=Down below, a masked figure is listening…=

Everyone: =Applause=

Diamond: =Sitting in box five= _Can it be? Can it be Christine? =_Starts smiling and clapping= Bravo! =Starts to head downstairs= _Long ago. It seemed so long ago, how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her…_

Winter kitten: =Sees Diamond sprinting down to the backstage area=

Celeste: _Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have a season, so do we. But if you can remember, you can think…._

=Everyone waits=

Celeste: =In a musical trill= _…of me! _

=Thunderous applause, some people even throw flowers…=

=Backstage, Everyone is celebrating, Yellow looks through the crowd to find Celeste=

Celeste: =In the little chapel, lighting a candle in front of a man that bears striking resemblance to her, underneath it says 'Gustave Daae'= Prays=

Voice: _Brava, Bravie. Bra vie ci me._

Celeste: =Looks up and smiles=

Yellow: =Enters the chapel= _Christine…Christine…_

Voice: =Whispers= _Christine…_

Yellow: =Finds Celeste there and smiles= _Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret, who is your great tutor?_

Celeste: Meg, remember when your mother brought me here to live. I would to come here and light a candle for my father. Then I would here a voice from above. And in my dreams, before he died, father said I would be watched over by an Angel…and Angel of Music.

Yellow: =Serious= Christine, do you believe…do you believe the spirit of your father is coaching you?

Celeste: =Smiling= Who else Meg? _Father once spoke of an Angel. I used to dream he'd appear; now as I sing, I can sense him. And I know he's here! _=Kneels up= _Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. The, the unseen genieus… _

Yellow: =Worried= _Christine you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true, Christine, your talking in Riddles. And it's not like you…_=Leads Celeste out of the chapel=

Celeste: _Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian. Grant to me your glory…_

Yellow: _Who is this Angel…_

Yellow and Celeste: _Angel of Music! Hide no longer, come to me strange Angel…_

Celeste: _Is with me for now…_

Yellow: Your hands are cold.

Celeste: _All around me…_

Yellow: _Your face Christine, it's white…_

Celeste: It frightens me…

Yellow: _Don't be frightened…_

=In Christine's dressing room, which is filled with flowers=

Winter kitten: =Hugs Celeste= You did wonderful my dear…=Picks up a single red rose tied with a black ribbon= He is pleased with you…=Exits the dressing room=

Celeste: =Sits down and looks at the rose…=

=Outside the dressing room=

Diamond: =About to go in=

Pearl and Emerald: =carrying more bouquets of flowers= Ah! Patron! I do believe we made quite a discovery with Miss Daae. Do you want us to introduce her to you-

Diamond: Gentleman, please. This is one meeting I rather have alone. =Grabs the flowers= But thank you. =Enters the dressing room=

Pearl: =Shiftily= It appears they have met before…

=In the dressing room=

Diamond: _Little Lotte, let her mind wander…_

Celeste: =Looks up=

Diamond: _Little Lotte thought. "Am I fonder of dolls, or goblins or shoes…_

Celeste: =Smiles= Raoul.

Diamond: _Of riddles or frocks…_

Celeste: Those picnics in the attic.

Diamond: Or of chocolates. =Smiling=

Celeste: Father playing the violin.

Diamond: As we read to each other, dark stories of the north… =Leans close next to her=

Celeste: "No, what I love best." Little Lotte said. "Is when I'm asleep in my bed. _And the Angel of music sings songs in my head."_

Diamond and Celeste: =Together= _The Angel of music sings songs in my head. _=Hug=

Diamond: Oh, you sang like an Angel tonight.

Celeste: Father said, "When I am in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you." Well father is dead Raoul. And I have indeed been visited by the Angel of Music.

Diamond: Oh, no doubt of it. =Gets up= And now, we shall go to supper.

Celeste: No Raoul, the angel of music is very strict…

Diamond: Well I shant keep you up late. =Chuckles=

Celeste: Raoul, no-

Diamond: You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Little Lotte. =Exits the doorway=

Celeste: No, Raoul wait-

=Door closes, and then a black glove hand appears and locks the door, taking the key with it.

Winter kitten: =Looks at the hidden figure disapprovingly=

=In the Dressing room=

Celeste: =In her under clothes=

Boys in the audience: =Nose bleeds=

Silver: =Comes behind them with a demonic face and whacks them with a broom=

Celeste: =About to open the door to get her other clothes when…=

Voice: _Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!_

Celeste: =Sad face= _Angel I hear you speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me, Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master._

Voice: =Kindly= _Flattering child you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide, look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!_

Celeste: =Looks to find a figure in black evening clothes, with a white mask covering one side of the figures face in the mirror. = _Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer, come to me strange Angel._ =Walks to the mirror in awe=

Darken: _I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music… _=Sings in a hypnotic voice=

Diamond: =Outside the door, trying to get in= Who's that voice? Who is that in there!

Celeste: =About to turn around at the sound of Dia's voice=

Darken: =More quickly= _I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music…_=Gives Celeste his hand=

Celeste: =Stops, but then puts her hand in his…=

**To Be Continued!**

**Yup, I gave you a cliffy. But I shall try to update again soon! If you can, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kay! Here is Part III! Remember! Italics are singing! And if there is a parenthesis around a word, it means someone else is singing it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! Except my OC!**

**Sincerely,**

**Random ;D**

=In the audience before the show starts again=

Kane: =One hand is chained to the seat= Damn Winter kitten…why did she have to tell Random!?Flannery: Do you really think anyone would like you getting sent to jail?

Koichi: =Still rubbing his head= Who knew she could hit so hard…

Random: =Appears= Kane, I am sorry, but Samantha and Paul are together. Now please don't try to kill him. Then I would have to bail you out of jail!

Kane: WHY?! Why are they even going out?!

Random: All shall be revealed in good time. =Disappears=

=Show starts again=

=We stopped last time with Christine being lead down to the catacombs by the mysterious Phantom…=

=Song starts to play, Darken has Celeste's hand and is guiding her through a hidden stone walkway with candles…=

Celeste: =Still staring at Darken in awe= _In sleep he sang to me. In dreams, he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? for now I find. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind…_

=They stop to find at the end a coal black Rapidash is their waiting=

Darken: _Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet…_

=Celeste in now riding the Rapidash down into the catacombs, while Darken is leading it=

Darken: _And though you turn from me, to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind…_

=Now they are in a boat, with Celeste sitting in front, and Darken rowing it like a canal boat=

Celeste: _Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…_

Darken: _It's me they hear…_

(Just reminding you, the parenthesis in this will be when they sing different things, Darken's words by himself will be parenthesized in this song=

Celeste and Darken: _Your (My) spirit and my (your) voice, in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is here (there) inside my (your) mind…_

Faint chorus as they go through the lake: _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…He there, the Phantom of the Opera…_

=They come to a closed gate=

Darken: _In all your fantasy, you all ways knew. That man and mystery…_

Celeste: _Were both in you…_

Darken and Celeste: _And in this labyrinth, where night is blind. The Phantom of the Opera is there (here) _Celeste: _ inside my mind…_

Darken: =Speaking= Sing, my Angel of Music…

=Gates start to pull up, and reveal a chamber that has a grand piano, music sheets, and many more items…=

Celeste: _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…Aaaaa…_

Darken: Sing, my Angel…

Celeste: =Higher= _Aaaaaa…_

Darken: Sing for Me!

Celeste: _AAAAAAAAA!_

=They land, and Darken jumps out of the boat, and takes off his cape=

Darken: _I have brought you. To the scene of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…music. You have come here! For one purpose and one alone, since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music. My music…_

=Celeste looks still in awe, thinking he is an angel=

Darken: =Turns to her= _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkens wakes, and stirs imagination, silently the senses, abandon their defenses, helpless to resist, the notes I write. For I compose the music of the night…_

=Helps Celeste out of the boat=

Darken: _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender. Hearing is believing, music is deceiving. Hard as lightning soft as candle light…dare you trust, the music of the night. Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth, and the truth isn't what you want to see. In the dark it is easy to pretend…that the truth is what it aught to be…_

=Coaxes her closer=

Darken: _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness, which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night…_

=Circles around her=

Darken: _Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before…=Get louder= Close your eyes and let music set you free! =_Lower, his hands caress Celeste's face= _Only then, can you belong to me…_=Celeste turns around and Darken wraps his arms around her waist. (Warning: Yup, even the Phantom doesn't respect personal space…XD)= _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication… _=Puts Celeste hand on his face= _Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation…_=Leads her to a spot that is curtained= _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write…the power of the music of the night…_=Steps aside to let Celeste see=

Celeste: =Looks excited, and looks to find a mannequin that looks exactly like her wearing a wedding dress…=

=Celeste faints, Darken catches her and has a look of surprise, then carries her to a bed, and lays her gently down=

Darken: _You alone can make my song take flight…_=Crouches down and his hand caresses her face again= _Help me make the music of the night…_

=Stands up and pulls a rope which canopies the bed, then goes and lets her sleep…=

=In the dressing room=

Yellow: =Opens the door with an extra set of keys= Christine? Christine where are you? =Looks at the mirror, and finds a secret passageway! =

Yellow: =Starts walking down the passageway, which is damp, dark, and a lot of Raticate and Rattatta are around. Suddenly, a hand grabs her shoulder! =

Yellow: =Gasp=

Winter kitten: =Is the person, grabs her hand and leads her back to the Opera dormitories=

=In the Dormitories where some dancers and performers live. Gold is in the girls dormitory, telling the girls scary stories=

Gold: =Makes a scary face=

Girls: =Shriek, most are in their bed clothes=

Gold: =I love this! = He wears a mask to hide the nose that, never grew…

=Winter kitten and Yellow enter the room, Yellow goes to change behind a curtain=

Gold: You must always be on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso. =Wraps a rope around an unsuspecting girls waist and brings her close=

Winter kitten: =Frees the girl and takes the rope= _Those who speak of what they know…should know that gracious silence is wise…_

Gold: =Snorts=

Winter kitten: =Glares= _Joseph, hold your tongue. _=Slaps him and puts the rope around his neck= Keep your hand at the level of your eyes! =Tightens the noose, but it does not choke Gold, only makes him believe (and he is) not welcome…=

=Back in the catacombs…=

=Music box is playing=

Celeste: =Wakes up, and turns it off, then stands up to look around= _I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man…_

Darken: =Looks in surprise to see Celeste a few yards away from him, then he looks down and smiles, and begins to play the piano…=

Celeste: =Walks behind to him= _Who was that shape in the shadows? Who is that face in the mask?_ =Caresses Darkens face=

Darken: =Silent sigh=

Celeste: =Takes the mask off=

Darken: =After she has just a glimpse he pushes her down on the ground and covers the unmasked side of his face= _Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon! _=Rips a covering for a mirror down and for a fraction you might be able to see something…= _This is what you wanted to see? _

Celeste: =Looks in horror at his rage=

Darken: _Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free._ =Enraged and looks like he is having a tantrum=

Celeste: =Shock=

Darken: =Shoves over a candelabrum= _Damn you! Curse you…_

Celeste: =Looks over at Darken facing the other direction=

Darken: =Turns to face her, still covering part of his face= _Stranger then you dreamt it, can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly. Yearns for heaven secretly, secretly Christine…_

Celeste: =Starts to look sadly at Darken=

Darken: =Turns again to walk towards her= _Fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see the man behind the monster. This repulsive carcass who seems a beast. But secretly, dreams of beauty secretly, secretly. Oh, Christine…_=Sits down in front of her but turns away from her in anguish=

Celeste: =Looks pitifully and sadly at Darken, then picks up the mask and hands it back to him=

Darken: =Takes the mask back and puts it on his face, then stands= Come we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you.

=Paris, 1918=

Green: =Back in his automobile, looking out the window and waiting for the driver to start, and then sees Crystal looking outside, then tips his hat and bows in recognition to her=

Crystal: =Smiles and nods her head=

=Automobile takes off, Green's eyes start to turn flashes of color, time traveling commences again…=

=Paris, 1870=

Emerald: =Walks into the Opera house the afternoon before a performance, he has a newspaper in his hands, reading= _"Mystery after gala night" it says "Mystery of Soprano's flight!" "Mystified baffled Surete say, we are mystified, we suspect fowl play!"_ _Bad news on soprano scene- first Carlotta, now Christine! Still, at least the seats get sold, gossip's worth it's weight in gold…_

Gold: =About to walk onstage at the sound of his name=

Random: =Grabs him by the ear= Whispers= Get back here you idiot!

Emerald: _What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half the cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel- It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the ailes!_

Pearl: =Rushes in= _Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable! _

Emerald: _Andre, please don't shout… It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity… _

Pearl: _But we have no cast!_

Emerald: _But Andre, haven't you seen the queue? _=Notices a note in Pearls hands= _Oh, it seems you've got one too… _

Pearl: =Starts saying what the letter says= _"Dear Andre what a charming gala! Christine enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left- otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!" _

Emerald: =Very annoyed, starts saying out loud what his letter says as well= _"Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not yet been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post._

_P.T.O_

"_No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"_

Pearl and Emerald: _Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!_

Emerald: _These are both signed "O.G"…_

Pearl: _Who the hell is he?_

Both: Opera Ghost!

Emerald: _It's really not amusing!_

Pearl: _He's abusing our position!_

Emerald: _In addition he wants money…_

Pearl: _He's a funny sort of spectre…_

Both: _To expect a larger retainer! Nothing plainer- he is clearly quite insane!_

Diamond: =Comes in= _Where is she?_

Pearl: You mean Carlotta?

Diamond: _I mean Miss Daae- where is she?_

Emerald: How should we know?

Diamond: _I want an answer- I take it you sent me this note?_

Emerald: What is all this nonsense?

Pearl: _Of course not!_

Emerald: Don't look at us!

Diamond: She is not with you, then?

Emerald: _Of course not!_

Pearl: _Were in the dark…_

Diamond: Monsieur, don't argue- isn't this the letter you wrote?

Emerald: _And what is it, that we have meant to have wrote? =Relises mistake= _Written!

Pearl: =Takes the letter and starts to read= "Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has taken her under his wing. Do not attempt to see her again." =Very confused=

Diamond: If you didn't write it, who did?

Platinum: =Bursts in= _Where is he?_

Pearl: Ah, welcome back!

Platinum: _Your precious patron- where is he?_

Diamond: =Exasperated= What is it now?

Random: =Shock= Whisper= He talked against Platinum?

Platinum: _I have your letter- a letter which I rather resent!_

Emerald: =Turns to Diamond= And did you send it?

Diamond: _Of course not!_

Pearl: =Rolls his eyes= As if he would!

Platinum: You didn't send it?

Diamond: Of course not!

Emerald: What's going on?

Platinum: _You mean to tell me that this isn't the letter you sent?_

Diamond: =Takes the letter= _And what was it that I had meant to have sent?_ =Starts reading the letter= "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune if you try to take her place."

Platinum: =Looks infuriated=

Pearl and Emerald: =Quickly trying to calm down Platinum= _Far to many notes for my taste- and most of them about Christine! All we've heard since we've came is Miss Daae's name…_

Winter kitten: =Enters with Yellow= _Miss Daae has returned._

Emerald: I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned.

Pearl: Where precisely is she now?

Winter kitten: _I thought it best that she went home…_

Yellow: _She needed rest._

Diamond: May I see her?

Winter kitten: No Monsieur, she will see no-one…

Platinum: Will she sing! Will she sing!

Winter kitten: Here, I have a note…

Diamond, Platinum, and Pearl: LET ME SEE IT!

Emerald: PLEASE! =Takes the note and starts to read it, Darkens voice gradually takes over= "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance…

Darken (Voice, takes over): _Christine Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious that her career should progress. In the new production of "II Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta, as the pageboy. With Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role for which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent- which makes my casting in a word… ideal. _

Everyone: Have to agree with him on that…

Darken: I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which shall remain empty. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.

Emerald (Taking over again): "I remain, Gentleman, your obedient servant, O.G."

Platinum: =Enraged= _CHRISTINE!_

Pearl: Whatever next…?

Platinum: _It's all a ploy to help CHRISTINE!_

Emerald: This is insane…

Platinum: _I know who sent this: The Vicomte- her lover! _=Points at Diamond=

Random: =Bursts into a fit of giggles= He wishes…

Diamond: =Cheeks turn a little pink= Indeed. Can you believe this?

Random: =Giggles even more= Yup, he does…

Silver: =Comes behind her and gives her a demonic glare, then shoots an even bigger one towards Dia=

Pearl: Signora!

Platinum: =Starts talking in Italian, I think…= _O traditori!_

Emerald: This changes nothing!

Platinum: _O mentitori!_

Pearl: You are our star!

Emerald: And always will be!

Pearl: Signora…

Emerald: The man is mad!

Pearl: We don't take orders!

Emerald: Miss Daae will be playing the pageboy- the silent role.

Pearl and Emerald: Carlotta will be playing the lead!

Platinum: =Starts to leave= _It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! _=Starts going off again in another language that I am too tired to write. =

Winter kitten: _Who scorn his word, beware to those…_

Platinum: You have reviled me!

Winter kitten: _The angel sees, the angel knows…_

Diamond: =Sadly and softly= _Why did Christine fly from my arms…?_

Platinum: You have rebuked me!

Emerald and Pearl: Signora, pardon us…

Platinum: You have replaced me!

Pearl and Emerald: Please, Signora, we beseech you…

Winter kitten: _This hour you shall see your darkest fears…_

Yellow and Diamond: I must see her…

Platinum: =More blah blah stuff I don't understand XD=

Winter kitten: _The angel knows, the angel hears…_

Diamond: _Where did she go?_

Platinum: =XXXDDDDD=

Pearl and Emerald: Signora, sing for us! Don't be our martyr…

Diamond, Winter kitten, and Yellow: _What new surprises lie in store…?_

Platinum: =Opens the door to find a huge crowd with roses waiting outside= Looks very happy, until…=

Zack: =Plays the man in front with a pink rose= Could you give this to Miss Daae?

Platinum: =Frowns and walks back inside, faking a hurt look=

Pearl: _Your public needs you._

Emerald:_ We need you to…_

Platinum:_ =Angrily= Would you not rather have your precious little ingénue?_

Pearl and Emerald:_ Signora, no! The world wants you!_

=Back in Carlotta's dressing room, Pearl and Emerald come in with hundreds of flowers=

Pearl and Emerald: _Prima Donna first lady of the stage. Your devotees are on there knees to implore you!_

Pearl: _Can you bow out when they're shouting you name?_

Emerald: _Think of how they all adore you._

Pearl and Emerald: _Prima Donna, enchant us once again!_

Pearl: _Think of your muse…_

Emerald: _And of the queues around the theatre!_

Pearl and Emerald: _Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing Prima Donna_ _once more…_

Diamond: =Outside= _Christine spoke of an Angel…_

Platinum: =Getting changed into her dress= _Prima Donna, your song shall live again!_

Pearl and Emerald:_ Think of your public!_

Platinum:_ You took a snub, but there is a public who needs you…_

Winter kitten:_ =Helping Celeste with her costume= She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music…_

Pearl and Emerald_: =Still sucking up to Platinum: Those who hear your voice, liken you to an angel…_

Diamond:_ =Searching= Is this her angel of music…?_

Pearl:_ We get our Opera!_

Emerald_: She gets her limelight!_

Platinum_: Follow where the limelight leads you!_

Yellow:_ Is this ghost an angel or madman…?_

Diamond_: Angel or madman…?_

Pearl and Emerald_: =Exasperated= Leading ladies are a trial…_

Winter kitten_: Heaven help you those who doubt…_

Platinum:_ And you'll sing again to unending ovation…_

Diamond:_ Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!_

Winter kitten:_ This miscasting will invite damnation…_

Pearl and Emerald:_ Tears…oaths…lunatic demands…all regular occurrences!_

Yellow:_ Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her…?_

Platinum:_ Think how you'll shine- =This doesn't matter very much, so lets just skip to important singing! = (She is probably going to kill me now…)_

Winter kitten:_ Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!_

Diamond:_ Surely, for her sake…_

Yellow_: Surely he'll strike back…_

Pearl and Emerald_: Surely they'll be further scenes- worse then this._

Winter kitten:_ Think, before these demands are rejected!_

Diamond:_ I must see these demands are rejected!_

Yellow:_ …if his threats and demands are rejected!_

Pearl and Emerald: =While Platinum gets ready=_ Who'd believe that a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron. _=Witheveryone of those words, Dia's face turns even redder= _Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in loves duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with her! _

Random: =Backstage= SILVER!!! DARKEN!!! DO NOT THROW THAT!!! Hey-! What did that guy ever do to you?! Silver, DROP THE BROOM!!! NO DARK VOID DARKEN!!!!

Yellow and Diamond: =Back onstage= _Christine must be protected!_

Pearl and Emerald_: You'll never get away with all this in a play- _

Random: =Backstage, finally calming Silver and Darken down= _YOUR TELLING ME!!!!_

Diamond: _His game is over!_

Winter kitten: _This is a game you cannot hope to win!_

Diamond: _And in box five, a new game will begin…_

Winter kitten: _For, if his curse is on this Opera…_

Yellow: _But if his curse is on this Opera…_

Pearl and Emerald: _Prima Donna! The world is at your feet! A nation waits,_ _and how it hates to be cheated!_

Platinum: =More singing=

Yellow: _Then I fear the outcome…_

Diamond: _Christine as the pageboy, Carlotta plays the Countess…_

Winter Kitten: _Should you dare to…_

Yellow: _When you once again…_

All: _Light up the stage with that age old rapport! Sing Prima Donna!_ =Deep breath= _ONCE MORE!!!!!!!!_

Darken's (Voice: Angry): So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond you imagination will occur!

All: _ONCE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**To Be Continued!**

**That was LOOONNNNNGGGGG!!!!!! But I hope everyone enjoyed it! If you can, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty then! On with the show! P.S To Ray Gallade, Ray is Actually Celeste's own Gallade as well. XD Ray (Your OC) shall appear in this chapter!

Sincerely,

Random ;D

Samantha: =Walking around=

Kyuu Detsuki: =Comes behind and grabs Samantha= Where is that Darkrai? You better tell me, I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty neck of yours…

Samantha: =Struggling=

=Just outside, in the lobby=

Paul: =Crosses his arms= Where is she?

=Hears a scream=

Paul: =Turns around and investigates=

Kyuu Detsuki: TELL ME!!! =Shaking Samantha=

Paul: =Looks and then in pure rage rips Kyuu off of Samantha= Don't. You. EVER. Touch. Her. Again. =With every word his grip is tighter on Kyuu's throat…=

Samantha: =Whimpers=

Paul: =Knocks Kyuu unconscious, then goes back to Samantha= Are you okay?

Samantha: =Clings to Paul and cries=

Paul: =Strokes her hair in comfort= It's all right…

Koichi: =Appears= What the hell happened?!

Ray: Is everything all right? =Then sees Kyuu lying on the floor unconscious= I know about him, and he just attacked Miss Stone!

Koichi: Lets take him to the police= Drags Kyuu's body away…=

=Back in the Lobby=

Kane: =Trying to find Samantha=

Random: WAIT! Kane stop!

Kane: Why? You heard what I said!

Random: =Sighs= Would you please look at this for a moment? =Hands him a photograph= It helps that you can travel to through your OC's future…

Kane: =Looks at the photo, which is a picture of a young couple, the lady has a frowning two-year old boy with black hair and purple streaks and Ice-blue eyes on her lap. She has a radiant smile and long black hair with white streaks. The man has a little girl the boy's age resting her hands on his plum- colored hair, and an annoyed look, but also an endearing one in his ebony eyes up at the little girl. The little girl has a big grin, also long plum colored hair with black streaks and warm dark colored eyes. In between them is a girl about eleven, with dark brown hair with turquoise streaks, and ocean blue eyes. She is giggling at the look on Paul's face, and the woman has her arm wrapped around her shoulder. Underneath it says each of there names. Paul, Samantha, Elora, Luke, and Kyra…=

Random: =Sighs= Do you understand NOW?

Kane: =Raspy= …How? How is this possible?

Random: Even though I hate to say it, lets just say that prune head surprised me with himself.

Kane: How?

Random: =Uses Authoress powers to show the little scene between Kyuu, Samantha, and Paul…=

Kane: =Absolute shock=

Random: Now will you please stop trying to kill Paul?

Kane: I…I have to go back to my seat…=Rushes off, giving the photo back to Random=

=Okay, since that little drama is over with… lets continue with the play shall we? =

=Music starts to play=

Pearl and Emerald: =In a box seat to watch the Opera=

Diamond: =In box five=

=Three people dressed as courtiers come onstage=

Lady courtier: _Oh, some young man has set my lady's heart a flame! _

Gentlemen courtiers: =Look very interested=

Courtiers: =Gossip=

=Two figures appear onstage sitting down, Platinum dressed as the countess in a white wig, pink poofy dress, and powdered face. Her fan is covering both Platinum's and Celeste faces, so it looks like they are kissing. (Remember, Celeste is playing a BOY in this little play scene.) The fan is removed, and Celeste gives a little gasp of shock, making a "O" look of her cherry red lips. She is wearing mans clothes, but also has on a maids skirt, and a feather duster. While her curly brown hair is tied by a black ribbon=

Everyone: Oh, she looks adorable!

Platinum: _Serafino, your disguise is perfect! No one will ever know…_

Ruby: =Struts in, he is playing the count= _Good wife, it is I your husband! _

Yellow: =Playing a maid= Makes a "Oh no!" gesture=

Ruby: =Looks like he uh…"pats" her on the butt…=

Random: Okay, I defiantly know Ruby is not a perv. One. He is already to fashion focused for that. Two. He loves Sapphire…

Sapphire: How about he REMEMBERS it sometime!

Red: =Face flushed in anger=

Ruby: =Does some more singing that I can not remember=

Platinum: =Chuckles and whispers= The old fool is leaving…

Pearl: See, this is what the crowd likes! Oh, you see that lady over there? That is Countess Maria, she has invited us to her garden party…

Emerald: We were never invited to those types of things when we were in the junk business-

Pearl: Scrap metal.

Play continues until…

Darken (Voice): Did I not instruct, that box five remain empty?

Everyone: =Gasps=

Yellow: He's here, the Phantom of the Opera. =talking to other performers=

Celeste: It's him. =Looking around=

Platinum: =To Celeste= Your part is silent, you little dog! =Makes a charming face to the audience and then goes to get some more spray= (P.S Spray is the substance I call that is actually I think some medication throat spray Carlotta uses to make her voice sound better)

Darken: =Where he is= A toad madam? Perhaps it is you, who are the toad…

Platinum: =Sprays a whole lot in her mouth, then comebacks to sing some more= _Serafino! You cannot a speak! But kiss me in my husband ab-CROAK!!!!_

Random: Yeah, Darken 'tampered' with the spray…

Platinum: =Tries to sing again, but it just comes out again in a croak! =

Everyone in the audience: =Laughs=

=Curtain is quickly pulled down, but one of the gentleman courtiers is still in sight!=

Wally: =Motioning= Get off! Get off! Get off the stage!

Pearl and Emerald: =Come in front= We have some uh, technical difficulties, but the play shall commence again momentarily.

Emerald: With the role of Countess, being played by Miss Daae! =Grabs Celeste hand from behind the curtain, she has a look of shock=

Emerald: Thank her! =Then pushes her back behind the curtain= Go! Get ready!

Celeste: =Rushes to the dressing rooms=

Pearl: We will now perform the ballet, from Act III of tonight's Opera!

Wally: =Whispers= The ballet?

Pearl: =Angrily mumbles to Wally= Yes! The ballet!

Wally: Oh! =Motions all the musicians to flip there music sheets=

=Music starts to play again, the left over actor still onstage tries to bow, but accidentally makes the curtains appear to a half finished scene. Where some of the dancers are struggling to get the Mareep onstage…

Gold: =In the raptors, searching for that person, since he must have been up here…=

=Ballet commences=

Diamond: =Leaves his seat to go and find Celeste=

=In the Dressing room=

Celeste: =Winter kitten helping in lacing up the back of her outfit, and she finds again a red rose tied with black ribbon…=

Gold: =Searching, but then turns around in shock to find Darken just inches away from him, smirking evilly= Dah! =Starts running, and climbing higher=

Darken: =Swiftly follows=

=Dancers start to perform faster=

Gold: =Running=

Darken: =Suddenly appears in front of him=

Gold: =Trips=

Darken: =Has a rope, and ties a noose around his neck, looks like he is choking him=

Everyone: =Shock=

Random: He isn't really dead! It's just acting!

Gold: =Making gagging noises=

Darken: =Choking tighter=

=Suddenly, what appears to be Gold's body is hanging and convulsing in front of everyone, right in the middle hanging above the stage=

Ballet dancers: =Scream=

=Gold's body is limp and lands on the stage with a thud=

=Hysteria breaks out=

Diamond: =Goes backstage= Christine!

Celeste: =Rushes to him= Raoul we must leave, it isn't safe! =Starts leading Dia upward=

Diamond: =While following her= _Why have you brought me here?_

Celeste: =Rushed= _Can't go back there-_

Diamond: _We must return-_

Celeste: _He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there, those eyes that burn-_

Diamond: _Christine, don't-_

Celeste: _The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again-_

Diamond: _Don't talk such nonsense-_

Christine: _I can't escape from him, I never will-_

Diamond and Celeste: _And in this labyrinth, where night is blind! The Phantom of the Opera is there- _= they reach the rooftop=

Celeste: _Inside my mind…_

Diamond: There is no Phantom of the Opera.

Celeste: =The rose in her hand= _Raoul, I've been there, to his tomb of unending night-_

Darken: =Hiding behind a statue and listening=

Celeste: _Raoul, I've seen him. How could I ever forget that face, so distorted it could hardly be called a face in the darkness…_

Diamond: =Comes closer=

Celeste: _But his voice filled my soul with a lifting sigh. In the night there was music in my mind. And then my soul begin to soar…And I heard as I never heard before-_

Diamond: _What you heard was a dream and nothing more._

Celeste: _But in his eyes showed the sadness of the whole world. And it is which in those eyes, I adore…_

Random: It means she likes him.

Darken: = content sigh=

Diamond: _Christine…Christine…_

Darken: =Voice whispers= _Christine…Christine…_

Celeste: =Looks very frightened=

Diamond: =Then hugs her in his arms to stop her trembling=

Celeste: =Calms down and looks down at her feet, not noticing she dropped the rose in the snow…=

Diamond: =Lifts her chin up to look at his face= _No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide- eyed fears, I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you…Let me be your freedom, let day light dry your tears. I'm here, with you beside you. To guard you and to guide you._

Celeste: =Looks into his eyes and has a small smile= _Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head, with talk of summertime. Say you'll need me with you, now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you…_

Diamond: _Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. Your safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you…_

Celeste: =Turns and walks away= _All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me._ =Turns around and smiles at him=

Diamond: =Comes right in front of her and holds her hands= _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from you solitude. _=Celeste turns around, and he wraps his arms around her= _Say you'll need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you…_

Celeste: =Leans her head on Dia's shoulder= _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_ =Turns around a gathers Dia's hands in hers, then looks up into his eyes seriously= _Say you love me-_

Diamond: _You know I do. _=Steps closer to her=

Celeste and Diamond: _Love me. That's all I ask of you…_=Start passionately kissing=

Kane and Flannery: =Snuggle close together=

Paul and Samantha: =Smile at each other=

Random: =Dreamy sigh=

Silver: =Tied in chains= Let me go!

Random: I shall not have you ruin the moment!

Celeste: =Stops kissing= _I must go, they'll be wondering where I am. Come with me Raoul…_

Diamond: _Christine, I love you…_=They peck each other on the lips one more time and leave the rooftop=

Darken: =Comes onstage and picks up the left rose= Sorrowful voice= _I gave you my music. Made your song take wind…And now, how you've repayed me. Denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing…=_Has the rose on his cheek, and is sobbing= _Christine…Oh, Christine…_

Celeste (Voice): _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the world, and I will follow you…_

Diamond (Voice): _Share each day with me. Each night-_

Darken: =Staring to rip the rose in his hands, and has a look of anger=

Diamond and Celeste: _Each morning-_

Darken: =Runs up a statue to its wings= _You will curse the day you did not do. All, that the Phantom! Asked of…YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Audience: =Scared=

Darken: =Runs down a secret passageway, laughing like a mad man=

Random: Oh no…

To Be Continued

Okay! So, what do you think is going to happen next? XD And also, the photo is actually a little sneak peak at my next fanfic! Which I shall need a few OC's for.

Koichi: Can Kane and Flannery's son Kanemaru be in it? I want him to be a gymleader. However, he will be twenty -one in it…

Seeya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Melanie: huff-huff-huff…DONE!**

**Winterkitten: =has a whip= FINALLY!**

**Melanie: Yeah, sowwies everyone! But you know, this actually make sense 'cause this is supposed to be six months later. ^_^ **

**Everyone: So…you planned this?**

**Melanie: Err…yeah sure! Let's go with that! XD**

**Random: And also, There are a few changes in the cast. Since a stair accident with Dia happened…**

**Melanie: Still don't get how he also got those dark purple bruises, they look like dark void attacks…**

**Darken: =whistling innocently=**

**Melanie: So…Silver's taking over for Dia. And also, Rald is taking care of Dia, so taking over for him is Bookmasters OC Monti!**

**Monti: =waves=**

**Silver: =also waves=**

**Celeste: So…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN! Execept for Celeste, Random, and any other OC's I have that might appear…**

**OC's: =sigh= Don't remind us…**

=After Entracte plays=

=Opens to the Opera house six months later=

=It's the night of the Masquerade party=

Pearl: =looks scared as he's walking in the dark=

Monti: =also walking in the dark=

=accidentally bump there backs together=

Pearl and Monti: Aaah!

Pearl: Wait…Monsieur Firmin?

Monti: Monsieur Andre?

=Turn to see each other and sigh in relief, then enter the Opera, which is glittering and decorated for the party=

Monti: _Dear Andre what a splendid party! The prologue too a bright new year! Quite a night! I'm impressed!_

Pearl: _Well one does one's best…_

Pearl and Monti: =toast= _Here's to us!_

Monti:_ I must say, all the same, that it's a shame that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here! _

=People start to dance on the dance floor=

People: _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade! _

_Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around- there's another mask behind you!_

_Flash of mauve…_

_Splash of puce…_

_Fool and king…_

_Ghoul and goose…_

_Green and black…_

_Queen and priest…_

_Trace of rouge…_

_Face of beast…_

_Faces!_

_Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round…_

_In an in-human race…_

_Eye of gold…_

_Thigh of blue…_

_True is false…_

_Who is who…?_

_Curl of lip…_

_Swirl of gown…_

_Ace of hearts…_

_Face of clown…_

_Faces!_

_Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned_

_In the light…_

_In the sound…_

Random: =cameo part, dressed in the same outfit she was wearing for the Disturbia number in Truth or Dare= _But who can name the face…?_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds…_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill-let the spectacle astound you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads…_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs, peering eyes…_

_Masquerade!_

_Run and hide-but the face will still pursue you!_

Winter kitten: _What a night! _=dressed in a beautiful black dress=

Yellow: _What a crowd! _=dressed in a creamy brown dress with cream colored puffs around her wrists and chest= (She's Masquerading as a Lopunny. XD)

Monti: _Makes you glad!_

Pearl: _Makes you proud!_

Monti: _All the crème a la crème! _

Winter kitten: _Watching us and watching them…_

Yellow: _And all our fears are in the past!_

Pearl and Monti: _Six months…_

Platinum: _Of relief! Of delight!_

Pearl and Monti: _Of Elysian peace!_

Kitten and Yellow: _And we can breathe at last!_

Platinum: _No more notes!_

Ruby: _No more ghost!_

Kitten: _Here's a health!_

Pearl: _Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!_

Monti: _To the new chandelier!_

Everyone: _And may the splendour never fade!_

Monti: _Six months!_

Kitten: _What a joy!_

Yellow: _What a change!_

Pearl: _What a blessed release! And what a masquerade!_

=Celeste and Silver enter arm in arm, Celeste is wearing a pretty light pink dress with a pale golden yellow sash. Also, a golden chain with a beautiful engagement ring on the chain. (Think of Cresselia.) While Silver was dressed in a dark blue matador costume.)=

Celeste: _Think of it, a secret engagement. Look-your future bride! Just think of it…_

Silver: _But why is it secret? What have we to hide? _Christine, you promised me…=starts to caress her cheek=

Celeste: No, not here! People will see-

Silver: Well let them see, Christine your free!

Celeste: _Wait till the time is right…_

Silver: _When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime!_ =puts his hands on her shoulders= _Christine, what are you afraid of?_

Celeste: =turns to him= _Let's not argue…_

Silver: _Let's not argue…_

Celeste: _Please pretend…_

Silver: _I can only hope I'll…_

Celeste: _You will understand in time…_

=Start to dance=

=Many couples are dancing and laughing=

=Celeste and Silver stop dancing for a minute and passionately kiss=

Random: =happily sighs. XD=

Darken: Grrrr…=looking at scene=

Everyone: =now holding fans and start to dance again=

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on Parade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around- there's another mask behind you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads…_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds…_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill-let the spectacle astound you…_=everyone turns in shock to find a manic grin upon Darken's face as he appeared on the staircase. He was dressed in a black outfit with a red cravat around his neck, his hair down and wearing a mask that looked like a human skull…=

Darken: _Why so silent, good messieurs? _=replies sardonically as he ascends the staircase= _Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an Opera! _=has a black leather folder in his hand= _Here I bring you the finished score-"Don Juan Triumphant!"_=throws it to the ground= _I advise you to comply-my instructions should be clear…_

Silver: =lightly touches Celeste's shoulder and then goes for the police=

Celeste: =face is pale=

Darken: _Carlotta should learn true art, not strutting like some goose upon the stage…_=smirks and uses his sword to ruffle the feathers in Platinum's headdress=

Platinum: =mouth is open in shock and outrage=

Ruby: =steps forward=

Darken: _Our Don Juan should lose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of Piange's age…_

Ruby: =blushes in outrage=

Darken: _And my managers should know, that their place is in an office! _=points his sword too them=

Pearl and Monti: =shiver=

Darken: =puts his sword back in it's holder= _As for our star, Miss Christine Daae! _

Celeste: =looks directly at him, but holds her head high, though looks like she's trembling=

Darken: _No need to worry, she will perform. Her voice is good-she knows. Though if she wants to excel, let her return to her teacher, her teacher…_=has now a look of anguish & desperate pleading when looking at Celeste=

Celeste: = eyes widen, and a kindly smile comes on her face, she walks up to Darken=

Darken: =walks up to her and looks down at her for a minute, but then grabs the chain around her neck and breaks it= _Your chains are still mine! _=whispers into her ear= _You belong to me!_

Celeste: =has a look of terror=

Silver: =runs back and tries to go after Darken=

Darken: =somehow disappears through a trap-door= HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

=Lights go out=

Winter kitten: =tries to sneak off=

Silver: Madame Giry…Madame Giry…(Yeah, oops! XD)

Winter kitten: Monsieur, don't ask me-I know no more then anyone else.

Silver: That's not true. You've seen something, haven't you?

Kitten: I don't know what I've seen…Please don't ask me, monsieur, there have been too many accidents…

Silver: Accidents?! Please Madame Giry, for all our sakes.

Kitten: =sighs= Very well…=takes Silver too her room, then sits down on a chair, and begins too tell her story= It was when a traveling fair came too Paris, gypsies…=sighs=

=FLASHBACK!=

Kitten: =narrating=_ I was very young, training to become a ballerina and living in the_

_dormitories of the Opera house…_

=Shows a young Kitten in a ballerina outfit with a cloak around her, in a troop of other girls=

Old gypsy man: _Come! Come inside! Come and see the devil's child! _

=the troop of girls walk into the tent, it had inside a large cage, a young skinny and pale boy only wearing some old pants with what appeared to be a burlap sack over his head, with little holes on it for his eyes was inside it, he turned to see Kitten, then starts to play with a little stuffed monkey=

(Young) Kitten: =looks through the bars frowning in sadness=

Old gypsy man: =comes inside and knocks the stuffed toy out of his hand, then shoved him to the ground, removed the sack, and pulled his face into full view by roughly yanking his hair=

People: =laughing and throwing food and money into the cage=

(Young) Darken: =gets out of the man's grasp and pulls the sack over his head again=

=People start to walk away=

Kitten: =is about to enter out of the tent…=

Old man: =counting money greedily=

Darken: =unwraps a rope from a peg, then yanks it hard around the old mans neck, choking him to death=

Old man: =falls to the ground dead=

Kitten: =eyes wide at what she's seen=

Darken: =turns sacked head to her=

=A man enters the tent= _MURDER!_

Kitten: =grabs Darken's hand and starts to run=

=People start forming a mob=

Kitten: =runs to just outside of the Opera house, then puts Darken through one of the lower windows=

Darken: =enters the chapel and confusingly looks around=

Kitten: =grabs his hand again and runs off to hide him…=

=END FLASHBACK!=

Kitten: I hid him from the world…and it's cruelties…since then he has known nothing of the outside world. He's a genius, he's a composer, architect and…a magician! He's a genius monsieur-! =has tears in her eyes=

Silver: But clearly Madame Giry, genius, has turned too madness.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Melanie: And now we shall continue!**

**=later that night=**

Celeste: =lying in her bed, climbs out of it and opens the door=

Silver: =sitting fast asleep guarding the door=

Celeste: =takes cloak from the peg and sadly looks down at him, then goes outside=

Red: =beside and open top carriage: Where can I take you miss?

Celeste; the cemetery. =gives him a bag filled with coins=

=goes to the closet and dresses into what appear are black mourning clothes=

Darken: =secretly knocks Red upside the head=

Red: =falls on the ground, unconscious=

Darken: =covers his head with the cloak, then gets up to the drivers seat=

=Celeste enters outside again, carrying a red rose, and enters the carriage=

Celeste: To my father's grave, please.

Darken: =sets off=

Ponyta: =neigh loudly=

Silver: =wakes up= Christine?

=runs outside, seeing Red rubbing his head=

Silver: Where have they gone?!

Red: The cemetery…

Silver: =grabs a rapidash from the stable and starts to ride after them=

=Carriage=

Celeste: =looking at the cold trees and snow, in a higher voice= _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…_

Silver: =riding faster, trying to catch up=

=Carriage enters the cemetery=

Celeste: =exits the carriage, then starts to walk among the gravestone's= Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music. Her father promised her…Her father promised her…=whispers=

Celeste: _You were once my one companion._

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father._

_Then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seem, if I just dream_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could here your voice again._

_Knowing that I never would,_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could._

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle._

=starts walking towards the small mausoleum with the words 'Daae' on it=

_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again!_

_Knowing we must say goodbye…_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories, no more silent tears!_

_No more gazing across the wasted years…_

=kneels down in the show, tears coming down her face=

_Help me say goodbye…_

_Help me say goodbye…_

=looking down=

Beautiful voice: _Wandering child, in the shadows, needing my guidance…_

Celeste: =looks up= _Angel of father, friend of Phantom, where are you hiding…?_

Voice: _Too long you have wandered in winter, away from my fathering gaze…_

Celeste: =stands up= _Why does my mind beat against you…? But the soul obeys…_=smiles and starts heading up the steps to the door of the mausoleum=

Celeste and Voice(Darken): _Angel of Music, guide and guardian, I had been turned from true beauty…Angel of Music, hide no longer, come to me strange angel…_

Voice (Darken): _I am your Angel of Music…come too me Angel of Music…_

Silver: Christine! =comes galloping in=

Celeste: Raoul? What's-

Silver: =takes out his sword= Trust me, whatever this thing is it is not your father-

=Darken appears and is about to strike Silver with his sword=

Silver: =blocks the attack=

=both start sword fighting until Silver knocks Darken's sword from his hand and is about to-=

Celeste: Raoul No!

Silver: =turns to her=

Celeste: No, not like this…

Darken: =looking up wide -eyed at Silver=

Silver: =frowns down at him, then puts his sword back and puts Celeste on the horse, then they ride off=

Darken: =angrily climbs back up and glares at them in the distance= Fine! Let it be war upon you both!

=next day=

Silver: =talking to Pearl and Monti= _We, have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend…_

Pearl: We're listening!

Monti: Go on.

Silver: _We, shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace. For if Miss Daae sings, he is certain to attend. _

Pearl: _We'll make certain the doors are barred._

Monti: _We'll make certain the police are there._

Silver: _We are certain that they're armed._

Pearl/Monti/Silver: _The curtain falls, his reign will end!_

=Police march into the Opera house while people look on in astoundment=

=In the Chapel=

Silver: =walks in to find Celeste looking out the window, then looks up at him=

Celeleste: Raoul, I'm frightened, don't make me do this.

Silver: =quickly walks up and kneels in front of her, taking her hand=

Celeste: It scares me, don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me and we'll be parted forever, he won't let me go. _What I once used to dream I now dread. If he finds me, it won't ever end. And he'll always be there, singing songs in my head…He'll always be there, singing songs in my head…_=looking stark white=

Silver: _You said yourself he was nothing but a man. _=holding her hands tightly=

Celeste: =looks down at him=

Silver: _Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead._

Celeste: _Twisted every way, what answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good._

_I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could. Oh God, if I agree,_

_What horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera…_

Silver: =holds her shoulders= _Christine, Christine, don't think that I don't care. But every hope and every prayer rests on you now._

=Silver and Celeste cling to each other and hug=

=a secret room=

Darken: _Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short. _

_But the joke's wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin!_

=Later that night=

People: =talking in the audience, holding the pamphlets=

Wally: =goes up to his place as conductor, then starts…=

=the stage opens to what looks like a blood red hell=

Chorus: _Here the sire may serve the dam, _

_Here the master takes his meat!_

_Here the sacrificial lamb butters one despairing bleat!_

Platinum and Chorus: _Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets._

_You will have to pay the bill, tangled in the winding sheets!_

_Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that,_

_When tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!_

=Ruby and Will enter the stage=

Ruby: _Passarino, my faithful friend, once again recite the plan._

Will: _Your young guest believes I'm you. I, the master, you, the man._

Ruby: _When you met you wore my cloak, she could not have seen your face. She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine._

_When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine…_

Audience: =wrinkles noses in disgust=

Will: _You come home! I use your voice, slam the door like crack of doom!_

Ruby: _I shall say, "come hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course, my room!"_

Will: _Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_

Ruby: _Here's my hat, my cloak and sword._

_Conquest is assured, if I do not forget my self and laugh! _=starts laughing as he heads behind the curtain=

=someone taps on his shoulder=

Ruby: =turns and gasps=

=Center-stage=

Celeste: =dressed in a long yellow shirt with a white blouse with falling tank sleeves, a bracelet, and barefoot, holding a basket her hair is down but has on red rose tucked behind her hair= _No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!_

=A caped figure comes from behind the curtain=

Will: _Master?_

Raspy voice: _Passarino, go away, for the trap is set and waits for his prey!_ =looks at Celeste center stage as she is holding a flower in her hands and kneeling down= reveals to be Darken with a dark black mask on his face= _You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent…_

Celeste: =looks up=

Darken: =smirks and makes a 'shh' gesture= _…silent._

_I have brought you!_

_That our passions may fuse and merge-_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me-_

_Now you are here with me: no second thoughts,_

_You've decided…decided._

Celeste: =stands up and faces him, leaving the basket and flower on the ground=

Darken: _Past the point of no return-no backward glances: _=marching towards her=

_The games we've played till now are at an end…_

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"-_

_No use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend…_

=wraps one of his arms around her waist and a hand to her neck=

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks his door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us…? _=brings his hands away and holds and caresses her hand=

_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold-what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? _

=stands next to her=

_Beyond the point of no return…_

Celeste: =starts to sing= _You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence…_

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why…_

=looks like she is ill= _In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent-_=turns back to him=

_and now I am here with you: no second thoughts,_

_I've decided…decided_…=says sorrowfully, but then looks up with a smirk and starts too walk off swaying her arms= _Past the point of no return-_

_No going back now:_

_Our passion-play has now at last begun…_

Starts to ascend the double staircase placed on-stage with Darken eagerly following on the other side=

_Past all thought of right or wrong-_

_One final question: how long should we to wait before we're one…?_

_When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames, at last, consume us…? _=facing him proudly on the other side of the bridge that connect the two staircases together=

Darken/Celeste: =together= _Past the point of no return the final threshold-_=Celeste facing up at Darken, her hands balled into fists on his chest, him grabbing her waist, almost looking like if yelling at each other= _The bridge is crossed! So stand and watch it burn…_=both there bodies un-tense and she lays her head on his chest, while he embraces her, his nose on her neck and stroking her hair= _We've passed the point of no return…_

Everyone: =looking shocked=

Silver: =trying to contain his rage=

Darken: =softly= _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude…_

_Say you want me with you, here beside you…_

=gathers her hands in his=

_Anywhere you go let me go too-_

Celeste: =smiling sadly=

Darken: _Christine, that's all I ask of…_

Celeste: =takes off mask=

Darken: =shapeshifts back into a Darkrai=

Everyone: WHA?!

Random: Why did he turn back into his pokemon form?!

Rani: =has head in her hands= Because for me and my brother, times of great emotion or even passion or rage, we cannot control yet, and are return to pokemon form!

Melanie: But that means…oh, crap…

Darken: =growls, cuts the rope of the chandelier with a dark void attack, grabs Celeste and jumps down through the trap door, with Celeste in his clutches.=

Platinum: =walks around= What is it? What has happened? =sees Ruby lying dead on the floor= UBALDO!

Pearl: =sees scene= Oh, my God…my God…

Monti: We're ruined Andre-ruined!

Kitten: =grabs Silver's arm= Monsieur le Vicomte! Come with me!

Sapphire: Prissy-boy? =shakes Ruby=

Ruby: =head arches backward=

Sapphire: RUBY! =starts crying and hugging him, turns to silver in rage= You! This is all your fault! =lugs Ruby backstage=

=back-stage=

Sapphire: =tears in eyes= Ruby…I lo-

Ruby: =opens eyes= Huh? Wow, Darken really put a sleeping spell on me…

Sapphire: =blinks= _what?_

=Center-stage=

Kitten: =leading Silver= Monsieur le Vicomte, I know where they are.

Silver: But can I trust you?

Kitten: You must, but remember: keep your hand at the level of your eyes!

Silver: But why…?

Kitten: Why? The Punjab lasso monsieur. First Buquet. Now Piangi-

Yellow: =running next to them= Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you-

Kitten: No Meg! No, you stay here! Come with me monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too late…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Random: And now we shall continue-**

**Missy: With PokePhantom of the Opera-**

**Maddy: Enjoy-!**

**Samantha: The-!**

**Melanie: Show-!**

Darken: =pulling Celeste along, they are traveling back down into the caverns…= _Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as HELL!!!! _=turns back to her in rage= _Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

=Yellow is gathering people to find Darken=

Mob: _Track down this murderer!_

_He must be found!_

Darken: =carrying Celeste from the boat= _Hounded out by everyone!_

_Met with hatred everywhere!_

_No kind word from anyone!_

Celeste: =struggling and hitting him with her fists=

Darken: =puts her down and grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her a little= _No compassion anywhere!_

_Christine, Christine…_

_Why, why…?_

=Down the stairs=

Kitten: _Your hand at the level of your eyes!_

Strange high siren-like voice: _…at the level of your eyes…_

Kitten: =faces Silver= He lives across the lake, monsieur. This is as far as I dare go.

Silver: Madame Giry, thank you. =runs down the stairs…=

=Back with the mob=

Mob: _Track down this murderer-_

_He must be found!_

_Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!_

_Too long he's preyed on us- but now we know:_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below…_

_He's here: the Phantom of the Opera…_

=Underground=

Darken: =sitting down=

Celeste: =now wearing the wedding dress= _Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

Darken: =stands up and walks towards her= _That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh- _=tries to touch her cheek=

Celeste: =turns away=

Darken: _This face- the infection…which poisons our love…_

Celeste: =turns back to face him=

Darken: _This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing…_

_A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…_=turns back to her and rage in his voice grows, putting the veil on her head, then turns her around= _Pity comes to late! Turn around and face your fate: an eternity of __**this**__ before your eyes!_

Celeste: =looks up to his face= _This haunted face holds no horror for me now…_=takes veil off and walks toward and covered mirror and pulls the covering down= _It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…_

Silver: =comes in=

Darken: =sees= _Wait! I think my dear, we have a guest!_

Silver: =glares at Darken=

Celeste: =eyes widen=

Darken: _Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true-you have truly made my night! _=puts one of his arms around Celeste's waist=

Celeste: Let me go…

Silver: _Free her! Do what you like only free her!_

_Have you no pity?_

Darken: =conversational tone= _Your lover makes a passionate plea!_

Celeste: _Please Raoul it's useless…_

Silver: _I love her! _

_Does that nothing?_

_I love her!_

_Show some compassion…_

Darken: _The world showed no compassion to me!_

Silver: _Christine…Christine…Let me see her…_

Darken: _Be my guest, sir…_=starts walking towards Silver=

Celeste: =walking into view, looking in agony=

Darken: _Monsieur, I bid you welcome!_

_Did you think that I would harm her?_

_Why should I make her pay for the sins which are YOURS?_

=gate is brought down, and a lasso is thrown around Silver's neck=

Darken: =ties an end of the rope to the gate, meaning it will go up when the gate goes up…= _Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now-except perhaps Christine…_

=turns to Celeste=

_Start a new life with me!_

_Buy his freedom with your love!_

_Refuse me, and send your lover to his death!_

_This is the choice!_

_This is the point of no return!!!!_

Celeste: =looking down= _The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…_=looks back at him with tears in her eyes and defiance= _grew cold…and turned to tears of hate!_

Silver: _Christine, forgive me please forgive me…_

_I did it all for you and all for nothing!_

Celeste: _Farewell my fallen idol and false friend…_

Darken: _One by one-_

Celeste: _I've watched illusions shattered…_

Darken: _Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting. _

Darken/(Silver): _Either way you choose, you cannot win! (he has to win…)_

Darken: So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?

Silver: =angrily= _Why make her lie to you, to save me?_

Celeste: =starts walking down towards Darken= _Angel of Music…_

Darken: _Past the point of no return-_

Silver: _For pity's sake, Christine, say no!_

Celeste: _Why this torment?_

Darken: _The final threshold…_

Silver: _Don't throw your life away for my sake…_

Celeste: _When will you see reason…?_

Darken: _His life is now the prize, which you must earn! _

Silver: _I fought so hard to free you…_

Celeste: _Angel of Music…_

Darken: _You've passed the point of no return…_

Celeste: _I gave you my mind, blindly…_

Darken: You try my patience, make your choice! =looks down=

Celeste: =walks towards Darken and moves a part of his hair back from his face= _Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life, have you known? Go gave me courage to show you, you are not alone…_=starts kissing him=

Everyone: O.O

Koichi: =uses barf bag=

Random: Well…er…ok…=awkward=

Darken: =eyes widen(yes, still in Darkrai form people)=

Celeste: =gently kisses him again=

Darken: =looks down at her and smiles, crying tears of joy=

=drumming is heard=

_Track down this murderer!_

_He must be found…_

Darken: =looks away= Go now, forget me, forget of this place…

Celeste: =runs through the water to Silver and unties him, then hugs him tightly=

Darken: _Go now, take the boat, don't let them find you._

Silver and Celeste: =Look up at Darken with confusion on there face= But-

Darken: =to Silver= Just take her and go, before it's to late.

=voices getting louder=

Darken: Go now! Go now and leave me!

=Just outside=

=People crossing the lake=

=Phantom's chambers=

=Music –box music=

Darken: =softly= _Masquerade…paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…_

Celeste: =appears from the shadows and walks up to him=

Darken: _Christine, I love you._

Celeste: =tears start forming around her eyes, then she puts the ring into his hand and closes it and walks away crying=

Celeste's voice: _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you._

Silver's voice: _Share each day with me, each night-_

Celeste/Silver: _each morning…_

Darken: _You alone can make my song take flight…It's over now, the Music of the Night!!!! _=starts using dark void to smash the mirrors, until one breaks and reveals a secret passageway, he enters and pulls the curtain over it again=

=People find the bed chamber and start looking around, Yellow runs up to a table, where she found the music box, and the Phantom's mask…=

=Paris, 1918=

Green: =in a wheel chair, is wheeled up t a grave that says "Christine" beloved wife and mother, and he notices something beside the grave, a single red rose with the engagement ring on it…=

**The End!**

=After curtain calls and at the After party=

Celeste: =standing outside looking at the moon=

?: You'll catch a cold that way.

Celeste: =gasps, but sees Darken floating in front of her= Oh, so you showed up? =jokes= You disappeared after the last curtain call.

Darken: =shrugs= Parties aren't my thing. You should go back inside, don't want you catching a cold.

Celeste: =rolls eyes=

Darken: Also, Celeste…you've never had a 'real kiss' before have you?

Celeste: Well, not unless it was in a play-

Darken: =presses lips onto Celeste's gently=

Celeste: =surprised=

Darken: =floats away from her= Bye Celeste, see you soon. =disappears=

Celeste: =relises the blanket she was wrapped around when she was four was around her shoulders=

Silver: =walks out= Celeste? Do you want to come inside?

Celeste: =looks up at the sky and smiles= Yeah. Let's go…

**The End!**


End file.
